The present invention relates to a lavatory system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lavatory system with a multiple tier lavatory deck.
It is known to install a lavatory system in a public, commercial or industrial non-residential environment such as a restroom. Such known lavatory systems typically include one or more stations that provide lavatory services to one or more users. Such known lavatory systems also typically include a countertop, a backsplash, one or more wash basins (with drains), accommodating one or more faucets, and are adopted for plumbing to be coupled to the faucets (and drains). In such known lavatory decks, the countertop, is typically mounted to comply with Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) Accessibility Guidelines for Buildings and Facilities and Uniform Accessibility Standards for Lavatories.
However, such known lavatory systems may not be conveniently or adequately usable or accessible by system users having various physical abilities. By designing the lavatory system for a particular physical ability, the lavatory system may be difficult, inconvenient or uncomfortable to use by users having other physical abilities.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide for a lavatory deck that provides convenient and adequate access for various physical abilities of potential users. It would also be advantageous to provide a lavatory deck that provides access at multiple levels. It would further be advantageous to provide an integral lavatory deck having multiple level washing stations. It would further be advantageous to provide a lavatory deck with an accessory mounting structure. It would be desirable to provide for a multiple tier lavatory deck having one or more of these or other advantageous features.